I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frequency synthesis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for generating frequencies within a wide bandwidth with fine resolution.
II. Description of the Related Art
Frequency synthesis has found widespread application in the communications field. Analog frequency synthesizers provide an inexpensive alternative for the generation of a large number of frequencies. However, in certain applications the frequency resolution of analog frequency synthesizers are lacking. In these applications a direct digital synthesizer (DDS) has provided the necessary frequency resolution.
Although with a DDS the frequency resolution is much finer than that of an analog frequency synthesizer, the output bandwidth of the DDS is somewhat limited. In applications where high frequency resolution is required over a large continuous bandwidth a DDS is incapable of meeting this requirement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a frequency synthesizer that is capable of providing fine frequency resolution over a large bandwidth.